Drunk Talk
by K.Krum
Summary: post movie slightly AU Ed stays rejoins the military, and a drunken Havoc talks to much. better summary inside and nm the title i'll get a better one later yaoi M for later ch. *hiatus*
1. Thing for Blondes

**Title:** Drunk Talk

**Warning:** Au-ish, and Yaoi (and **Spoilers** for the movie though I don't remember much from it, so hence the lil' extra A/U ness I guess lol) and it hasent been edited for I have no beta, so if you can look past that then have fun lol

**Paring:** RoyxEd

**Summary:** What if ed stayed and yes this is an over used plot i know….. any way not long after the movie Ed stays and they just close the gate on the one side, and really if you destroy one it would make the pair rather useless right? Anyway Ed stays with the military and Al live with him in an apartment in central. Roy gets reinstated as Major General Ed gets bumped up to major and still working under Roy. Riza is still Mustangs second of sorts. And during a conversation Havoc and ed have in a bar, does Ed find out how messed up Roy was after Ed disappeared. ….

* * *

-

"So brother are you really going back to the military?" The dirty blonde asked a little confused and slight worried.

"Yeah Al, but it pays well and we wont have to worry about money, and you'll be able to enjoy yourself," Ed reassured, "Anyway you disserve it."

"I don't know Brother you need a break far more then I do-" Al got cut off.

"Al really its fine I think they are putting me on desk duty anyway no more field research unless absolutely necessary," Ed put his hands behind his head smirking, "And besides, I don't have to worry about being Mustangs lap dog."

"Brother he's not that bad," Al tried to reason with the other blonde.

"What ever Al," Ed shrugged keeping his face neutral.

**-Next Morning-**

"WHAT?" came the shout echoing down the halls, soldiers stopping what they were doing looking around and down the hall to the door with the words of Major General Roy Mustang transcribed upon it. Behind those doors stood an enraged blonde and a calm looking dark haired man behind a desk.

"I'm sorry Fullmetal, but that's just how these things happen," Roy explained flippantly.

"The hell," Ed slammed his fist onto the wooden desk, "You did this."

"Is working under me really that horrible," The man's voice sounded almost empty.

Ed's shoulder's fell slightly, "No Sir."

"Good," his tone was light again, "Get going, Hawkeye will get you your new uniform, and we'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

"What-" Ed was going to start a rant on the uniform, but Roy waved him out and turned his chair around signifying the conversation over. The blonde stormed out of the office surprising two hunched forms known as Fury, and Havoc. "Enjoying the show," Ed growled slamming the door. The two stood at attention saluting, Fury spoke first (or tried), "I- um I mean, no, Ed? Sir?"

"Come on Ed, you cant honestly make that much noise and not expect someone to ease drop," Havoc grinned and somehow and still talked around the cigarette in his mouth.

"God would you guys put your hands down you creeping me out," Ed finally sighed rubbing his four head, "Where is Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Well Major Elric--" "She's down the hall," Havoc thumbed over his shoulder interrupting Fury.

"Right, see you guys later," Ed half waved heading down the hall.

"Hey Edward, can't wait to see you in regulation blue," Havoc yelled back to him smiling wide as Ed gave him a death glare.

Cutting his losses he just continued walking. He found Hawkeye filing out some papers, "Um Lieutenant?" "Oh hello Edward," the blonde woman smiled slightly.

"The Colon- um I mean Gener-,"Ed stumbled over the foreign title, "Ah Hell, Mustang said to see you about my new uniform."

"Yes, and I'm sure you're ecstatic about aren't you Edward?" She smiled.

He could have sworn she was teasing him but he couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "You know me all to well Lieutenant."

**-The next day-**

Ed showed up to HQ hair pulled back into a pony-tail, and the still fairly stiff blue uniform covering his body. Elric made his way up into the offices keeping his gaze from the other officers and soldiers in the halls. The ones who had been there long enough to know of the Fullmetal Alchemist knew this sight had to of been a sign of the second coming, for the old blatant disregard for the military that was shown with the red trench coat and black clothes. Then for him to now be wearing military issue was a shock to see the blonde in blue.

Edward made his way down to the door that held Mustang's name, holding the knob with a gloved hand taking a deep breath he entered the room. Everyone in the office was around the major general's desk, and they paid him no head till he closed the door. Fulman, Bereda, Furry, and it was Havoc that started the catcalls. "Well Heeeello," Jean smirked leaning back in his chair.

"Now doesn't someone look dashing in their little uniform," Bereda grinned elbowing Fulman in the side. Furry didn't say anything but he couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

At this point Ed was just about to explode till Roy spoke, "I don't know but I think it fits Fullmetal rather nicely." Mustang said evenly but the slight smirk caused the blonde's stomach to drop. Ed felt his face burn a little, and then he made fists at his side looking at the only place that was safe, the floor.

"Oh come on Major General," Havoc began flippantly, "You've always been partial to blonde's."

Roy raised an eyebrow a slight frown on his lips, "Is that so Havoc, well since I'm so gone on blonde's then I guess you wont mind filing out all my back paper work," he paused as Jean's jaw dropped slightly, "Later tonight."

"Major General, but-" Havoc began but Riza interrupted grabbing havoc's arm guiding the chain-smoking blonde out of the room, "Maybe you'll keep your mouth shut next time." The other three followed after the Lieutenant laughing about how jean needs to think before he talks.

A minute after the group had left Roy broke the silence, "Have a seat Fullmetal." Ed walked the length of the office taking the chair across from Roy's desk, and quite fell upon them again.

But the silence was making Ed uncomfortable, looking up meeting the man's gaze defensively, "Are you going to make your comments about the uniform now that the others aren't listening, or what?"

Roy laughed a little, "Come on Ed, I said what I wanted about that already, you just need to relax a little."

"Whatever, so what are you going to tell me then?" Ed kept his voice in check but still held a snap.

"Just that I'm glad you decided to rejoin, and that your office is the one two doors down the hall from here, and it has everything you'll need," Roy said evenly straightening the papers on his desk.

Ed got the feeling that the conversation was over and he stood to leave getting all the way to the door before Mustang spoke again. "And Edward the uniform does look good, it's just a shame it took you so long to wear it," Roy leaned back in his chair, "It suites you." Ed felt his face heat a little again, not saying anything he left the office muttering under his breath 'bastard'.

The rest of the day went by with out anything really happening, and Ed stayed in his office doing research, and paper work. He did have to admit it was nice to stay in a air conditioned building instead of wandering round in the heat, but he had a feeling he was going to end up getting tired of this. Around 7 o'clock havoc poked his head in Ed's unimpressive office.

"So Edward, how was your day?" The blonde asked taking a seat on the edge of Ed's desk picking up a research book thumbing threw it.

"I guess it was fine, except for this morning," Ed stood snatching the book from Havoc's hands putting it back on the book case.

"Yeah sorry about that, it was just in good fun you know that," Jean sighed scratching the back of his head, "The Major General already tore me a new one over it." That made Ed confused but he just gave a indifferent grunt as he put the books back from his desk, "Anyway we're going to a bar tonight you wanna come?"

"But I'm not old enough to drink," Ed pointed out evenly.

"Eh you're military and that's good enough for this bar," Havoc stood grinning, "Come on Ed."

"I don't know," The blonde began slowly. "Oh come on you don't even have to drink just come out with us," Havoc smiled grabbing Ed's arm dragging him out of the office.

"Fine Havoc I'll come, just let me go," Ed jerked out of the mans grip following behind him.

When they passed Mustangs office Ed was reminded, "Hey didn't you have to do paper work for the Major General?" They rounded a corner, but Ed stopped when he heard a door open and close behind him Roy was coming out of his office.

Havoc kept talking, "I told you he had a thing for blondes." He laughed and kept walking.

Ed watched Mustang, till he met his gaze feeling his stomach drop a little he ran to catch up with Havoc. "You know what I think I will have a drink tonight," Ed tried to sound joking but feared it didn't come out right.

"Alright my little guy, is growing up so fast," Jean over exaggerated throwing his arm over the blonde's shoulders.

"Are you calling me short Havoc?" Ed asked darkly

"Oh now Ed you know that's not what I meant," Havoc held his hands up defensively.

**-at the bar-**

Ed was still nursing his first drink and the others had to of been on their fifth or so the effect to be clearly seen in Fury who was half passed out and Fulman who was looking a little out of it while Bereda was telling him jokes. Ed who was sitting by Havoc who still seemed rather with it was talking about how he wished he had a girlfriend. Though Edward got tired of that topic decided to change the course of the conversation, "So Havoc I really haven't gotten the full story yet, but what happened after I disappeared?"

"Huh?" the man looked confused but realization hit him, "Oh yeah, um well after you left um the Colonel got busted down the ranks, and he got reassigned to a far north post manning a station that hasn't had anyone there in years." Ed frowned but still listened, "He was a mess after you left, but he didn't fight it and he stood his post believing you would come back." Ed looked to Havoc, "You see he waited and waited, he never gave up that you weren't dead, just missing." The blonde downed the rest of his drink, and Ed just turned his glass watching the liquid turn. "He even refused to use alchemy, I swear there was nothing sadder then seeing him use matches."

Edward couldn't understand Roy was that bad off, but he seemed fine now silence fell over them. Havoc bumped into him, he was swaying a little, apparently his alcohol was catching up with him. "I cant believe Mustang let you out of that paper work," Edward said a little louder then he meant.

"Yeah but Hawkeye helped me earlier so he couldn't hold me," Jean laughed, "But he saw her helping me, but he didn't say anything."

"Yes well I cant believe that, if it was me he would have hovered over me till I did it all myself," Ed grumbled.

"Yeah but that's only cause he likes you," Havoc chuckled almost nodding off a bit.

"Wait what?" Ed's voice caught a bit by shock.

"Yeah though he hasn't admitted it, but I've seen how he treats you and he's always been rather protective of you," he smiled rubbing his eyes, "And plus he just keeps talking about you, I was so thankful that you reinstated, or else I would have had to drag you back myself to get him to shut up."

"Sure Havoc, I think you have had just enough to drink you're delusional," Ed stood guiding the blonde man upright.

"I am not del- delus- what ever you said," Jean said in drunken defiance.

"Ok Jean what ever you say, lets get you guys to a cab," Ed sighed pulling the other three guys after him.

After getting the guys into a cab, Ed headed to his apartment Havocs drunken rants swimming in his head. He knew they had to just be ridiculous Havoc didn't know what he was talking about he was just drunk, and when people are drunk they just talk to much. But why couldn't he just stop thinking about it then?

* * *

- 

**A/N: Well so far hows it going? lol and yes I know its only one chapter, but still. And as much as I love reviews, be kind its my first FMA fanfic. lol but yeah I'm hopeing to update at least once a week at the latest. So till next time tata**


	2. Look at me

**disclaimer cause i forgot before; Dont own em never will and maybe ed and roy should be lucky for that fact lol**

* * *

-

Edward took the long way home that night his mind just wouldn't ignore it though he kept saying it was just stupid ness spouted by a drunken loud mouth. When he finally got home Al was passed out on the couch a book open on the floor. Ed couldn't help but smile at the sight of the younger boy. The blonde slowly made his way over to the sleeping form picking up the book sitting it on the end table.

"Al," he whispered pushing the boy shoulder slightly.

"Brother?" came quite half aware whisper.

"You need to go to bed, you shouldn't sleep on this thing," the older blonde said holding back a yawn.

"Where were you?" Al asked sitting up, "I know you said you were going out but its almost 1 o'clock." "

Yeah I know I'm sorry Al, but I got to thinking about stuff and took a longer way home," Ed shrugged pulling at the other boys shirt getting him up.

"You shouldn't do that brother, it's to late to be wandering around," the younger boy chastised sounding a little worried.

Edward laughed a little, "It's ok Al there is military personal all over the place." Al just shook his head following his brother to the hallway. "Anyway I have work in the morning, and I gotta sleep," Ed announced unbuttoning his over coat, "Night Al."

"Yeah night Brother," Al nodded going into his room.

Edward made his way into his own bedroom closing the door behind him flopping down on his full bed sleep finding him quickly but his dreams were anything but restful. His dreams were broken and no faces were seen, but the feeling of lips were still on his skin. After a shower Ed had a bite of breakfast talking a little with Al.

"Did you sleep alright brother?" the boy asked cleaning up his brothers plate.

"Huh?" Ed seemed confused about the question, "yeah I slept fine."

"Oh, ok," Al shrugged rinsing off the dishes.

"Why?" the older boy asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"Nothing really, it just sounded like you were groaning or something last night," Al smiled drying off his hands, "But I could have just been hearing things."

Ed tried to keep a smile on his face not saying anything he stood grabbing his coat, "I gotta go see you later Al."

"Bye Brother," the younger one waved as his older brother went out the front door.

**-HQ-**

Ed went directly to his office getting started on his paper work early, about 10 or so Havoc made his appearance in the small office. "Well aren't you a busy little worker," The blonde man grinned leaning in the door way.

"Havoc," Ed's voice was warning gripping his pen roughly, "Don't you have some more drunken gossip to spread?" his eyes narrowed dangerously, "Perhaps Hawkeye and Fury are having midnight trysts, or maybe you have the inside scoop on who Bereda is sneaking off with to the supply room."

"Whoa Edward calm down, what's the matter with you?" Havoc asked taken back by the harshness of Ed's voice.

"Nothing," Ed tried to keep his voice from snapping. Then he thought 'Was it possible that Havoc didn't remember what he said last night.'

Edward stood from the desk walking through the room pushing past the now quiet Havoc. Ed moved quickly down the halls, and he left the building going to the library. The blonde moved in and out around the book cases, not sure what he was looking for but he doubted he was really looking for anything. Leaning against one of the book cases in a back corner eyes shut his mind caving conversations with himself. 'why am I letting this get to me so much? Is it cause I want it to be true?' He laughed at that thought this was just getting stupid. So what if Mustang refused to believe he was dead, and held on to the hope he was in fact alive, Al did.

Though Al was his brother, and Mustang was, is his annoying over baring commander. Anyway Mustang had more women then he knew what to do with, well he was sure Roy knew what to do with them. Ed's mind wondered of its own accord with that soon it wasn't some nameless woman Roy was kissing in his mind it was him. Lips on his neck sucking slightly, hands on his hips moving forward passing over his lower stomach-

"Fullmetal," the voice wasn't in his head. Edwards eyes flew open to meet with the vision from his mind, but only real and held a curious look on his face. Ed felt his face flush immediately the images from his daydream still fresh on his mind, and couldn't meet the mans eyes. "Shouldn't you be doing paper work," Roy smirked not mentioning the red tint to the blonde's face.

"I could say the same thing about you," Ed kept his voice neutral but still kept his gaze adverted.

"Well when I went to your office and found a rather confused looking Havoc I figured you got mad about something foolish," the dark haired man reasoned with a mater-of-fact tone, "What did you get mad about this time Edward?"

This time ed looked to the man meeting his gaze trying to be defiant, wanting to tell him it was non of his damn business but he couldn't. "Nothing, Havoc just talks to much," Ed kept it as cryptic as he could.

"Well that's nothing new, Havoc does tend to let his mouth go to far," at this Roy frowned, "What did he spout off this time?"

"He just told me something stupid at the bar last night," Ed noticed a hint of annoyance on Mustangs face, "Stupid gossip I made got him to stop when I realized it had to of been from the amount of alcohol he had, and he wasn't thinking right."

"What did he say?" Roy's tone took on a serious note.

"Nothing really, it was so far fetched I don't even think I remember it fully," Ed waved his hand flippantly dismissing the whole thing. Ed looked from the man again glancing back a few time, trying to ignore the look he was getting from the man. "Anyway I have to get back to my work, I have to finish up soon I have some training I have to do later," Ed said quickly leaving the Major General alone in the back of the library.

On his way back he passed Havoc not saying anything to him but gave him a warning look. Once he was back in his office he tried to do his work but found it impossible since he couldn't concentrate and cursed Havoc again for his over active mouth. But he spent more time then he thought thinking about his encounter with Mustang then he realized for it was already time to leave and if he was going to go train then he was going to have to go now. Locking up his office he made his way across the compound to the military's gym.

Changing out of his uniform into a black tank, and black pants he made his way into the hand to hand combat training room. Ed kicked, punched, blocked, and flipped away from invisible enemies. After a rather complicated kick flip combo clapping echoed through the room. The blonde turned quickly to the origin of the noise, panting he saw Mustang leaning against the wall hands finished clapping pushing his body from the wall.

"Well Fullmetal you do well against invisible enemies, but what about real ones?" His tone haughty with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Is that a challenge Major General?" Ed never could turn down a chance to know Mustang down.

Roy laughed a little taking off his jacket, and undid a button of two of his dress shirt. Walking to The blonde rolling up his sleeves, "So you think you can take me then Edward?"

"Well I think that can go with out saying," Ed smirked, "You are getting old."

Roy grinned, "Ready?"

The man didn't wait for an answer but moved fast towards Ed taking a swing at the boy. The blonde blocked and went low trying to kick the man's feet out from under him, Roy caught himself before he hit the ground. Moving quickly Roy got behind Ed twisting his normal arm behind his back bringing the boy to his knees, breath coming out in pants against Ed's ear, "I guess you couldn't take me."

Breathing hard a grin crossed the blonde's face his other arm hooked around Mustangs supporting leg bringing the man down, the shock of it caused Roy to let the blonde's arm go. Ed countered grabbing the mans arms pinning him to the ground.

"What were you saying Mustang?" the blonde smirked catching his breath.

"Yes, well done Fullmetal," Mustang frowned a little.

Ed noticed he was sitting on Roy and then thoughts from earlier flashed through his mind causing him to jump off the man faster then what could have been deemed casual, his face burning. He glanced at the man still on the floor, resting on his elbows looking at the boy curiously hair slightly sticking to his forehead, and seeing more of the mans chest and collarbones did Ed have to turn and run to the locker room.

Reaching his locker embarrassment, and being flustered over what just happened slamming his fist into the metal door hissing under his breath, "Damn it."

"What's the matter Fullmetal?" Roy asked a little worried. Ed couldn't look at the man, let alone say anything to him. "Edward talk to me," Roy ordered turning the boy around slamming him into the lockers. The blonde still wouldn't talk he just kept his gaze off to the side, "Why wont you look at me?"

"I don't know," Ed said in hushed words.

"Look at me Edward," Roy spoke calmly.

Taking a chance he looked at the man their gaze meeting. The look on the man's face was almost sad, he could feel his heart beat quicken the sound pounding in his ears. Mustangs grip tightened on the blonde's shirt leaning closer to him, Ed could feel Mustang's breath on his face. He moved his mouth but nothing came out, and he found himself leaning forward. Roy moved in closing the gap between them catching the boys mouth with his own, Ed went ridged closing his eyes letting out a muffled noise.

Roy moved his lips over the others trying to get his to participate, but once Ed relaxed into it opening his mouth a little did the door to the locker room open. Ed pushed Roy from him not realizing when his hands moved up to the man's chest, grabbing his clothes from the locker running out of the room.

He passed the always smoking blonde gaining a strange glance, but before the door closed again Ed heard Mustangs agitated voice, "Get the hell out Havoc!"

* * *

- 

**A/N:** I mean really what the hell damn havoc the worse time I swear…..lol well this was a tad shorter but it'll be longer next time, anyway I got another chapter out surprisingly enough didn't expect that to happen. But like you guys are complaining lol speaking of you guys, I'm so happy I got reviews, and they are good ones too (that's always a shock to me lol)

**CuriousDreamWeaver**: yeah I hoped I would get a fairly decent first chapter out since they are the hardest lol

**Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned: **lol yeah I hoped to get the character thing right I try to avoid ooc when ever possible, and yeah havoc does have a rather large mouth (like I have pointed out a couple more times in this one too lol)

**Greedy Ed:** yeah damn drunks talk too much (I know I have a time or two lol) and of course roy loves ed that's like a duh duh thing lol ; p

**Ebony Colman:** Glad you liked it and I updated XD


	3. Drunken Secrets

"What the hell is wrong with me," Ed chastised himself running home the feeling the ground hit hard beneath his feet. The feeling of Mustangs lips still tingled against his own, shaking his head running harder pushing himself. Finally reaching the apartment building entering he stopped in front of the door to his and Alphonse's apartment. Standing there staring at the wooden door, collecting himself taking a deep breath he opened the door.

"Hey Alphonse," Ed greeted cheerfully tossing his uniform on the arm chair next to the couch.

"Hello Brother," Al said slowly taking in his brothers disheveled appearance. His blonde ponytail with half the hair out, and he still had his training clothes on. Ed flopped down on the couch next to his little brother letting out a even sigh. "Um Ed why are you wearing those clothes?" Al had to ask.

Edward frowned he almost forgot what he was wearing, "Oh um, I was training and I didn't realize how late it was so I just decided to come home," the blonde lied smoothly (well he hoped it was smooth).

"Oh, well dinners just about done you should probably go take a shower," Al stood stretching a bit moving off to the kitchen.

In the shower Ed let the hot water beat over his back trying to chase away what happened in the locker room, but the images of Roy staring into his eyes the look on his face Ed couldn't read it but it entranced him. His flesh hand hit the tiled wall with a wet thud, 'What was happening to him? Why was he thinking about Mustang like this?' leaning against the strangely cooler ceramic wall leaning his head back closing his eyes, his mind went back to the empty locker room. His wet fingers traced over his lips, Roy had kissed him, and Ed let him it wasn't too intense but it was enough to make the blonde's stomach drop. The tingle went down to his groin, his mind drifted to what if Havoc hadn't come in. Ed's mind put Roy's hands everywhere on his body; in his hair, over his chest, down his stomach dipping down into his pants. Ed hissed opening his eyes realizing he was stroking himself, and he groaned that is wasn't Mustang. The blonde let go of himself turning the water to cold, letting the icy water attack his body making it behave again.

Towel around his waist he popped his head into the kitchen, "Al I'm sorry but I don't feel much like eating right now," He tried to avoid that hint of a hurt look on his little brothers face as he went into his room falling into a restless sleep.

The next morning in his office he did everything he could to keep from thing about what happened the night before, work that's all he did all day he didn't even stop for a lunch break. No one bothered him all day especially a certain smoking blonde, it got to be later in the afternoon when a knock on his door shocked him out of his work.

"Come in," He finally said going back to his work.

The door opened and closed, and Ed tried his hardest to keep his focus on his work and not look at the visitor. The only noise in the quiet was the sound of pen scratching on paper, till the visitor spoke, "I think we should talk Fullmetal."

His pen stopped moving but his eyes not leaving the paper his voice tone detached, "I don't think we do." He started working again, "Now I have work I have to do, Good bye Major General." His heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to leap out of him.

The sound of boots shifting and then the opening and closing of the door. When he heard the click of the door closing he let go a breath he did know he was holding. Anger went through him throwing the pencil towards the door fisting his hands into his hair. After awhile he started working again though his intensity was lost by this point and the papers just didn't seem to be ending.

He glanced at the clock on the wall, and was shocked to see that it was getting close to 11 o'clock. He straightened up his desk, and made his way out of his office. Moving slowly, thinking of Roy in his office earlier. He just couldn't look at the man if he did he wasn't sure what he was going to do or say. It was better this way what ever this was it needed to be stopped before…. Ed's thoughts were interrupted by a light coming from Mustangs office.

He thought he was the only one still around except for guards. Well what does it mater let the fool work himself to death what concern is it of his. Ed walked past the office all intention of leaving but upon hearing clanking noises and slamming of drawers from behind the door. He went back to the door standing before it an internal battle waging in his mind of whether to enter or not. His hand rose with out thinking about it the sound of the knock echoed through his head, but no response from the other side. Thinking it would be better to just turn back and go home didn't sit long in his mind.

Turning the knob he slowly made his way into the large room, "Excuse me Major General.." He was thrown by the site of the man behind the desk.

Roy's face was in his hand, and his other was around a small glass filled with an amber liquid, with a bottle sitting next to him as well. His jacket undone and his hair slightly messed, Ed never saw the man like that before it was rather unnerving. "Um, sir?" the blonde tried to announce himself again the man still didn't move, "Roy."

That got a reaction Mustang looked up sadness written on his face, but quickly turned to annoyance, "What do you want Fullmetal?"

"Nothing, forget I came in here," Anger tinting the blonde's voice.

"Why can't we talk?" Roy asked with a humorless laugh.

Ed turned to the man looking to him out from under his lashes not wanting to make eye contact, "I don't know." his voice was even.

Roy stood from the desk making his way to the blonde he almost stumbled once, but righted himself and moved swiftly across the room. Closing the door he looked to Edward, but the boy turned from him. "No you will look at me," Roy ordered cupping the side of the blonde's face making him keep eye contact, "What's your problem lately anyway?"

"I don't know what's yours," Ed half shouted and even to his own ears he sounded childish, "I've heard things I guess."

"What things? From who?" Mustang asked trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"Havoc he told me things, but they couldn't possibly be true," Ed frowned pulling away from the man.

Roy looked as if something clicked in his head, grabbing the shorter young man pressing him to the door he began spilling secrets. "Did he tell you that I loved you, or that I lusted after you," Ed's face flushed at that, "What did he say to you? And instead of listening to him why didn't you ask me?"

"Because I was afraid of it being true!" Ed shouted, "and if it was I was afraid of what that meant." he looked from the intense gaze Mustang was giving him.

The room went quiet for a moment only their breathing could be made out, and Ed could smell the faint scent of alcohol on Roy's breath. The man began to speak again softly, "It is true though, it has been for awhile now even before you disappeared."

Ed's eye went wide and his breath hitched, he couldn't help but look to the man the boy couldn't speak. "You don't know what you're talking about you've been drinking," Ed shook his head finally finding his voice.

"Yes I have, but I know exactly what I'm saying," Roy said seriously, "I thought I had scared you off cause of last night."

"I-I don't…" Ed stumbled over his words.

"I don't want to be the reason you leave again," the man said sadness creeping into his voice. "I'm not going anywhere," Edward felt a need to ease the man before him, his flesh hand moving to the man's face tentatively caressing his cheek.

Roy leaned into the touch slightly not looking from the blonde. Ed's breath was irregular as the man moved closer. Roy moved his thumb over Ed's parted lips. The blonde trembled as the thumb was replaced by the lips of the man he's been trying to deny he wanted. Moaning he wrapped his arms around the Mustang's neck getting closer to the man. Roy lifted the blonde holding his legs on either side of him carrying Ed to a sofa. Roy sat with Edward straddling his lap, hands gripping at the young mans hips letting a groan slip through their lips. The noise Roy made caught Ed of guard and he pulled back panting for air gaining a surprised look from Roy, "What's wrong?"

Ed looked as if he had a minor battle in his head but as fast as the look appeared it left as he moved accidentally rubbing against Roy. Both gasped at the friction, Mustangs grip on Ed's hips tightened pulling him forward again causing the delicious contact. Ed bit his lip gripping Roy's shoulders, setting into a rhythm eyes closed tightly. All Ed could think was more, gasping he moved faster he barely registered Roy's tight voice, "Ed…Edward stop."

"Huh why?" Ed couldn't understand his mind foggy with desire.

"Because as nice as this is, I would rather feel your skin then stiff uniforms," Roy smirked undoing Ed's jacket.

The blonde's face burnt and didn't know how he just didn't cum right there, but he allowed the man to undress him. Roy pealed the clothes off the younger man first the coat, then the dress shirt kissing his way down Ed's neck lavishing attention across his collar bone enticing a moan from the blonde's lips. Ed started moving against Roy again get a stifled moans out of him, "Ugh, Ed."

Roy gabbed the blonde flipping him over laying him on his back. Ed watched as Roy pulled off his jacket and dress shirt quickly, leaning down on the blonde taking his mouth again. Roy started undoing Ed's pants dipping his hand in gripping the hardness. "Roy," Ed hissed pulling from the kiss bucking into the hand. All Ed could do was try to remember how to breath as Roy's hand worked him over faster, and faster his lips on his exposed neck sucking and biting. "Roy agh, I…." Ed gasped clutching on to the man's shoulders. That was just encouragement for the man to stroke faster and in seconds Edward was thrusting franticly into Roy's hand spilling over the fist gripping his member.

Body falling back into the cushions breath ragged he barely noticed when Roy did his pants back up. When Mustang pulled away Ed opened his eyes again watching the man put back on his shirt. The blonde sat up confused, "Didn't you… I mean-"

Roy just grinned at him resting his head on the back of the couch, "It's alright really, getting to touch you finally was enough for me right now," watching the blonde out of the corner of his eye grinning, "I have had to much to drink tonight anyway, and when we do anything again I rather be completely sober."

"Oh, um," Ed was feeling rather uncomfortable right now half dressed, "Well I should be going I guess , Al will be wondering where I am." the blonde grabbed his shirt throwing it on.

"See you tomorrow Edward," Roy grinned watching the boy button his white shirt.

"Yeah alright," Ed tried to smile but he was still rather awkward about the whole thing.

Roy stood shakily pulling the boy into a chaste kiss, parting a little to quickly for Ed's liking, but he made his way out of the office taking another look at the man next to the couch before making his way home.

* * *

**-**

**A/N: yeah I don't know why but I was having a horrible time with the ending of this I was gonna be mean and make it a dream but eh there was some things that Roy had to say. And once again I'm shocked I got another chapter out, but sadly I will have to go back to work tomorrow so it might be a week till my next update. So hopefully this one wasn't a complete disaster and hopefully its just in my head lol**

**Now on to the reviews:**

**Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned** **: yeah I like Havoc too to bad its so easy to make him obnoxious lol and thanx about the fight scene I don't usually do them so I try to keep em short but still thanx ;p**

**CuriousDreamWeaver : well now its kinda roys fault for this one huh lol oh well now there's getting to be some sort of action going on anyways hehe**

**inuyashabooklover5188 : lol sounds like you have some mixed issues with havoc, but I can understand your dilemma lol well hopefully you're still liking this J**

**Greedy Ed : I was actually working on the drunk scene when I got your review it's like you were reading my mind dude lol, and you got a bit of a lemon I guess lol**

**Ebony Colmen : LoL yeah embraced Ed is kinda cute, and wrestling is just an excuse and it works so nicely too lol and Havoc well be a presents in the next chapter but how much of a nuisance is yet to be seen lol**

**Me And My God Complex : and yes ed does think a lot, maybe it's time for him to be a little less thinking and a tad bit more action hummm**


	4. Anger

When ed got home he couldn't help but feel slightly happy, but tried to keep himself from thinking about it to much cause he knew he would just talk himself out of the whole situation. Walking through the door thinking about what Roy had said about wanting to do more, and he could feel his stomach tighten at the thought. Grinning he closed the door locking it, and then came the concerned annoyed voice, "Brother." Edward hunched at hearing his brothers voice, what time was it anyway? shouldn't he have been in bed? "Where were you?" Al asked a little more forcefully.

"Aww you waited up for me.." Ed tried joking, but Alphonse shot another question, "And where is your jacket?"

"My jacket?" the blonde gave a confused look reaching for his shirt, "What are you talking about, it's…" grabbing his white dress shirt, "Um huh, I must have left it in the office."

Al raised an eyebrow, "Ok but why were you out so late this time?"

"I was talking to Mustang," Edward said trying to keep his tone neutral.

"It's almost 2 in the morning…" Al began.

"You're right it is and if I'm going to get up in the morning then I need to get to bed," the blonde moved smoothly through the room, "Good night Al."

He smiled to the younger boy before making his way into his room. Leaning against the door he could hear Al stomp off to his room closing the door a little harder then necessary. "Sorry Al," Ed whispered making his way to the lone bed in the room. The last thing Edward thought about before falling off to sleep was, his jacket was on Roy's office floor. He just prayed that Mustang wasn't so drunk as to not notice the blue coat.

That morning Ed was late he slept in far to long, and rushed getting dressed happy that he had more then just one uniform. He hurriedly drank a glass of juice, buttoning up his jacket. "Why didn't you get me up Al?" Ed asked running back to his room to get his pocket watch.

The younger boy just sat at the table reading the paper ignoring his older brother. Quickly going over everything he needed mentally checking off, "Alright I'll be home later tonight.."

"Yeah how late this time brother," Al asked annoyance lacing his words.

"Huh," Ed paused finally looking to his brother, "What's the matter Al?"

"Nothing, have a good day," Al pointedly raised the paper again cutting off Ed's sight of him.

Sighing Edward made his way to the door, "We'll talk when I get home." he barley made out a grunt from behind the paper. What was eating Al? Ed's thoughts now laid on his little brother was he mad cause Ed was getting home late? It was only twice in the past week, sighing Ed knew the reason why Al was upset. It was cause Al knew he was hiding something, Al always knew when he was hiding things why would this time be any different. Edward just hoped he could keep Al at bay long enough for him to figure out what was going on.

When Ed got to HQ he made his way in avoiding as may people as he could, he didn't feel like getting a talking to from Riza or anyone else for that matter. When he got into his office he notice something on his desk. When he got closer he realized it was his jacket, laughing a little to himself he picked it up to go hang it on the coat hook on the wall, but a note fell from the folded cloth.

_Edward,_

_ Figured you would want this back, since trying to answer questions about_

_why I had a jacket far to small for me in my office wouldn't be a prudent course_

_of action. You might want to make sure you have all your clothes next time, or _

_just have less to keep track of._

Ed couldn't help but blush at the last part of the note, but then again he couldn't fully ignore the 'small' comment. Shaking his head shoving the note into his pocket he hung up the coat and went back to his desk. He sat there at his desk trying to work but he couldn't focus on the tasks in front of him, his mind kept drifting from last night. Edward couldn't help but grin at how his stomach flipped when he thought about how Mustang touched him. He was lost in thought and all but fell out of his chair when his phone rang. Letting it ring for a second till he calmed himself he answered, "Elric."

"What's the matter Edward, did you still not get enough sleep this morning?" Roy obviously couldn't help but provoke the blonde.

"What do you want Mustang?" Ed snapped a bit.

"Come to my office," Roy ordered hanging up the phone.

He had to of been messing with him, half wanting and half hesitating he forced himself up and out of his office. He bit his lip as he made his way down the hall to Mustang's office. Knocking he waited for Roy to call him in, but he didn't he was going to knock again but Roy finally decided to call him in. Annoyed he walked into the office, "What the hell you call me over here and then you don't answer the door." Ed shouted at the man behind his desk.

"Why get so angry Fullmetal," Roy smirked watching the young man.

"Why play games?" Ed snapped.

"Fine no games," The brunette threw up his hands.

Ed was now confused and angry, "What are you playing at Mustang?"

"Nothing I assure you Fullmetal," Roy folded his hands on the desk, "Sit down Edward."

Exasperated by this point he sat hard on the chair, "What do you want." He demanded thoughts of last night forgotten, all he wanted to do now was punch the man in front of him.

"You," he smirked as he saw the blush move to the blonde's cheeks, and saw him make it even more of a point not to look at the man frowning more.

"Well aren't you a romantic, I'm leaving," Edwards said sharply getting out of the chair. He heard Roy move out from behind his desk, and tried to move faster to the door, just as he opened it Roy closed it. "Let me out Mustang," Ed's voice was dangerously low.

"You don't want to leave Edward," Roy's voice was low almost a whisper.

Ed didn't say anything, but the man's hand moved up barely touching, tracing the angle of the blonde's jaw feeling Edward shiver slightly. Ed didn't want to turn around he was mad at this mind fucking man, and if he turned around Ed wouldn't be able to keep the anger. The hand moved the collar down exposing the white skin, Ed shut his eyes hard as he felt warm breath closer to his skin.

"You get to mad to fast Edward," Roy whispered his lips ghosting the exposed flesh. Ed couldn't help but let out a small gasp gripping the door knob tighter, as the lips pressed firmly against his neck sucking and nipping softly. Roy's hand against the door moved down to join Ed's on the knob turning the lock. Grabbing Edward's hand he spun the blonde around pressing him against the door, "Why wont you look at me Edward?" Ed didn't answer keeping his eyes shut.

"Because I'm angry with you," He tried to sound forceful but it came out weaker then he wanted.

"I don't think you are that angry, but if it makes you feel better don't open them then," Roy smirked opening the boys jacket, and un-tucking the white shirt. Ed bit his lips as Roy's hand moved under the material rubbing against the flat of his stomach up to his chest thumb rubbing over his nipple. Mustang moved closer to the blonde pressing his body flush against the other pressing his thigh between Edward's legs. Ed couldn't hold back the low moan that passed his lips or the movement of his hips, Roy's hands moved to the blonde's hips guiding the boy's movements.

The only noises to be heard in the room was Ed's panting and an occasional moan from Mustang when Ed's leg brushed against his own need. It was getting to be to much for Ed his right hand clutched the door knob again, and his other clutched Roy's shoulder as he moved more franticly against he man. Roy tightened his grip on Edwards hips bring the blonde harder against him watching the boy's mouth open trying to take in more air, and watched his eyes screw shut tighter his cheeks tinted red. Roy couldn't think of anything more beautiful then the blonde in front of him. With in seconds Edward whispered Roy's name as he came tossing his head back against the door. After a moment when it looked as if Ed could stand on his own legs again did Roy move from him.

Ed grabbed the man's jacket pulling him back catching the man's mouth with his own, his hands quickly working on Roy's jacket pulling his shirt out, he began work on the man's pants. Opening, and pushing them down slightly with the man's underwear as well, Ed gripped Roy's hard member giving him a strong pull. Roy pulled from the blonde's mouth hands supporting himself against the door in front of the boy. Ed moved his hand quickly over Roy not giving the man a chance to think about anything. Ed moved his metal hand under the man's shirt causing his to gasp and ed heard him utter something like 'cold', and Edward just smiled focusing on what he was doing. Soon Roy was meeting Ed's strokes thrusting into his hand, his breathing was becoming more labored. Ed tightened his grip causing more friction just made the man move faster in the hand. Ed felt the man's movements become frantic, he came spilling over Ed's hand breathing hard shaking a little to keep from collapsing onto the blonde.

Roy opened his eyes, looking to the golden gaze leaning in he placed a tired chaste kiss on Edward's lips. Grinning Ed wiped his hand on Roy's shirt and did his pants back up, "Well why should I be the only one having to go the rest of the day with damp clothes." Ed smirked when he noticed the look Roy gave him after noticing the wetness on his shirt. Roy smiled bending in for another kiss this time a little more intense. Though their kiss was interrupted by a knocking on the door, quickly the two buttoned their jackets.

Ed grabbed a book off of a stand held it in front of himself, as Roy moved back behind his desk. When the knock was heard again Roy nodded and Ed opened the door , "Of course." Ed sighed annoyed moving around the smoking blonde.

"What did I do now?" Havoc asked entering the office.

Roy just shrugged, "What do you want Havoc?" Roy asked rather agitated himself.

"God did everyone around here wake up in a bad mood or what?" Jean sighed not sure he really wanted to talk with the Major General now.

* * *

- 

**A/N: well hell neither would I lol, and yeah I know it's been longer then a week but work got really bothersome and it took me just a little longer then I had planed.**

**I had originally planed on Havoc to have a bigger bit in this but sadly it just didn't turn out that way lol oh well, now we have progressed to two sided action yey lol oh well hope you enjoyed. R&R :D**

**Reviews….**

**Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damn:** well there really wans tto much more of Havoc in this one either but hopefully you think the trade off was still worth it ;p

**Sonicmetal Alchemist aka Ed...:** yeah drunk roy really should surprise anyone to be honest I think he might have a little drinking problem but that's just my opinion lol and I finally updated lol

**CuriousDreamWeaver:** What can I say angst confusion is the best, and I don't know what happened in this one but still hope you like it XD

**Me And My God Complex:** and if I did I would have expected some sort of retaliation, as for Al he seems to be getting a little agitated with Ed's behavior.. Is Al as naive as I make him out to be? lol

**ViolentChanges:** well glad you like it and yeah wrestling is a good plot mover lol and heres another chapter

**Ebony Colmen**: well not sure how smutty this one was but there was more interaction, and hopefully it was good enough for you lol

**Greedy** **Ed** yeah I thought it was a bit freaky but great minds think alike they say lol, and we are one step closer to a full lemon I think lol enjoy


End file.
